A transmsmissive or semi-transmissive liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit provided on a rear-surface side of the liquid crystal display panel.
An edge-light type backlight unit has been known as the backlight unit. The edge-light type backlight unit includes a linear light source and a light guide member. The linear light source includes a base board and a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) chips that are mounted linearly on the base board. The light guide member is formed of a transparent plate member such as acrylic resin. The linear light source is arranged along an end surface of the light guide member to configure the backlight unit.
Patent Document 1 discloses such an edge-light type backlight unit. As illustrated in FIG. 11, the edge-light type backlight unit includes a light emission portion 92 and a wiring board 91. The light emission portion 92 includes a plurality of light emission modules 93 and the light emission modules 93 are arranged on the wiring board 91. Each light emission module 93 includes a mount board 94 and LEDs 95 that are mounted on a surface of the mount board. Each mount board 94 is arranged on the wiring board 91 such that main surfaces are perpendicular to each other.
According to the backlight unit disclosed in Patent Document 1, warping caused in the mount board is less likely to have influences compared to a configuration in which the light emission portion is configured with one long light emission module. Therefore, the LEDs 95 mounted on and fixed to each mount board 94 so as to face the light guide member, and unevenness in the light amount is less likely to occur in the liquid crystal display device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-58768